Cazador Cazado por el Amor
by Eowynd
Summary: Tercera y última entrega despues de Como gane mi armadura y La Lucha contra el Olimpo. Athena y Artemisa deciden organizar actividades en conjunto entre ambos templos, pero ¿Cómo le ira a la diosa de la luna cuando Aioros entre a su vida? ArtemisaxAioros
1. Chapter 1

"Cazador Cazado por el Amor"

Fanfic de Saint Seiya

Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)

Notas: Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos. Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir. Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de "Como gane mí armadura" y "La Lucha contra el Olimpo", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias

Capitulo I

El Olimpo - Templo de Dionisio (Lugar de la Celebración)

Luego de que los santos hubieran triunfado en sus pruebas y que todo fuera restaurado a su estado original, se realizo una fiesta para celebrarlo en el templo de Dionisio, estaban todos presentes, Dioses y guerreros, todos vestidos con hermosas y elegantes túnicas para la ocasión.

En un rincón del salón Athena y Artemisa estaban conversando tranquilamente sobre lo que había pasado cuando de pronto Athena se gira hacia un grupo de dorados y empieza a llamar a Aioros

- ¡Aioros¡Ven un momento!

Aioros al escucharla se acerca con paso firme y gallardo hacia las diosas, vestido con una túnica en tonos azules y dorados, haciéndolo lucir como un sueño griego

- ¿me mando llamar mí señora? - pregunto haciendo una reverencia ante ambas

- así es. Artemisa me estaba comentando del desempeño tan notable en el combate que tuviste con sus guerreras en su templo. La has dejado muy impresionada - termino con una sonrisa

- ¿en serio? nunca lo habría imaginado - gira hacia Artemisa- me alegra profundamente saber que he causado una impresión favorable a vuestra divina gracia y me halagan vuestros comentarios sobre mí humilde persona - finalizo mientras levantaba la cabeza y dejaba ver una hermosa sonrisa

- sólo dije la verdad de lo que paso, no invente nada - dijo con serenidad

- ¿sabes algo Artemisa? Tengo una idea que me gustaría comentarte

- ¿Qué cosa sería Athena? - pregunto con curiosidad la diosa de la cacería, la naturaleza y la luna creciente

- ¿qué te parece si organizamos unas actividades entre tus ladys y mis santos?

- ¿qué clase de actividades tienes en mente Athena?

- una actividad amistosa por supuesto, tal vez unas olimpiadas, con premios y todo eso - explico Athena

- ¿olimpiadas con las ladys? - dijo Aioros en ese momento

- exactamente ¿Crees que los demás santos se opongan Aioros? - le pregunto Athena

- lo dudo mucho mí princesa, creo que todos estarán de acuerdo - le contesto Aioros

- ¿qué dices Artemisa¿Aceptas?

- a mí me gusta la idea, pero lo voy a consultar primero con mis guerreras, quiero saber su opinión - contesto Artemisa

- estoy segura que aceptaran, de todos modos mándame un mensaje al santuario y lo dispondremos todo

- me parece bien, eso haremos - confirmo Artemisa

- si la princesa me los permite me gustaría comentárselo a los demás santos de oro - dijo Aioros

- por supuesto Aioros, puedes retirarte - Aioros hace una reverencia y se retira mientras es observado por ambas diosas

- creo que iré a hablar con mis guerreras al respecto, con permiso Athena - dijo Artemisa mientras hacia una reverencia para retirarse

- adelante, yo iré a hacer lo mismo

En donde están los santos de oro

- ¿y qué quería Athena, Aioros? - pregunto Milo a su regreso

- es que la princesa y Artemisa están planeando hacer actividades en conjunto, como olimpiadas y otras cosas así, entre nosotros y las ladys

- ¿en serio¿Entre nosotros y esas bellezas? - dijo Milo mirando de reojo a las guerreras- ¿y cuándo nos vamos? - pregunto entusiasmado

- uuu Milo, olvida lo que sea que estés pensando por que las ladys de Artemisa no tienen en mucha estima a los hombres - dijo el "anciano" maestro de libra

- por que no me han conocido a mí - dijo el escorpión

- pues en ese caso sería peor - se burlo Kamus

- gracias por tú apoyo Kamus --

- es la verdad. Además que las ladys tienen reglas de conductas muy severas al respecto - le dijo Kamus

- ¿en serio¿Cómo cuales? - pregunto el escorpión

- la virginidad es una de ellas, deben mantenerse puras hasta los cuarenta y tantos antes de quedar liberadas de aquella condición - le explico Docko de libra

- ¿o sea que además de hermosas son inocentes en cosas del amor:) Iré a hablar con Athena para que me deje ir - se va del grupo

- es un idiota - fue el comentario de Kamus

- pero no será ni el primero ni el último que actúe así frente a las ladys de Artemisa - comento Docko

En donde estaban las ladys

- ¿y bien Haima¿Para que te llamaba Artemisa? - le pregunto una lady llamada Mey de Circe, quien tenia el pelo negro amarrado en una trenza y los ojos color café, cuando regreso al grupo

- es que su divinidad y Athena estaban pensando en realizar actividades en conjunto entre ambos santuarios - le respondió la lady llamada Haima, quien tenia el pelo largo pelirrojo y muy liso, y que era la mayor del grupo

- ¿qué cosa¿Hombres en el santuario de Artemisa¿En que esta pensando nuestra diosa? - comento la guerrera para quien los hombres tienen una sola cosa en mente... y que llevan a cabo con lo que tienen entre las piernas...

- yo no sé, pero si es la voluntad de la princesa poco podremos hacer contra ella - respondió Haima

- sigue sin gustarme la idea - dijo Mey.

De pronto un gran aire frío se comenzó a sentir en la habitación haciendo que las guerreras, y varios otros, se giraran a ver que estaba pasando. Lo que vieron fue a un hombre de cabellos rojos y túnica blanca con dorado quien estaba formando un enorme cubo de hielo en el salón a petición de las ninfas y sirvientes de Dionisios

- ¿te fijaste? Parece ser que el pelirrojo en un maestro de hielo y agua - dijo Haima a Mey

- ya lo vi, no soy ciega. ¿Si parece un experto y que con eso?

- pues que de ser cierto lo del entrenamiento en conjunto podrías pedirle que te ayude con tú problema "de ahogarte con un vaso de agua" Jajaja - rió de buena gana Fiona, una lady de pelo rubio corto y ojos claros

- eso no es gracioso - les reprocho Mey a las ladys por recordarle su penoso incidente de cuando aprendía los poderes sobre el agua. Durante un ejercicio al tratar de formar una burbuja con el contenido de un vaso, perdió el control sobre esta, lo que llevo a que la burbuja cubriera su boca y nariz haciendo que casi muriera, literalmente, ahogada con un vaso de agua

- pero debes admitir que no es una mala idea¿o sí? - dijo Haima

- pues no, pero aún no hay nada claro sobre si se hace o no - sé defendió Mey

Días Después - Entrada del Santuario de Athena

- ¡Yupi¡Por fin nos vamos al santuario de Artemisa! - gritaba Milo con todo escándalo mientras salían del santuario rumbo a la isla de la diosa

- cálmate Milo, que pareces un loco - dijo Aioros

- no sé como convenció a Athena de dejarlo ir a la isla de las guerreras vírgenes - comento Shaka

- tal vez por que era más peligroso para las que vinieran que él se quedara que para la gran mayoría que él fuera para el santuario - razono Docko

- hum, tiene sentido si lo pones de esa manera - dijo Shaka

- ¡vamonos muchachos¿Qué esperan? Hay un montón de bellezas esperándonos - dijo Milo hechandose la armadura a la espalda y tomando su bolso con la mano izquierda para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras seguido por los otros

En el Puerto

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamo Mey mientras desembarcaban en el puerto de la ciudad donde estaba el santuario- ¿realmente piensan llevar acabo esta locura ambas princesas?

- ¿pues ya estamos aquí no? - le contesto Haima- con eso debiera bastarte

- era una pregunta retorica - dijo Mey

- y Haima te dio una respuesta retorica - dijo Fiona

- no te metas Fiona - decía Mey - ¿Y dónde se supone que esta el comité de bienvenida?

- aquí estamos - dijo Marin quien venia junto con Junet y Sheena- sean bienvenidas al territorio del santuario de Athena

- espero que hayan tenido buen viaje - dijo Junet

- no hubo contratiempos, gracias por preguntar - dijo Haima

- ¿Cómo has estado Haima? - le pregunto Docko en tono familiar a la guerrera, lo que causo la sorpresa de todos, pero que fue mayor cuando esta le contesto

- muy bien, aunque parece que a ti te fue mucho mejor

- ¿ustedes se conocen? - pregunto Mey haciendo voz de los pensamientos de todos

- pues si, cuando entrenaba realice un viaje a los cinco antiguos picos y tuve la oportunidad de conocer al anciano maestro, aunque ahora de anciano no le queda nada -explico Haima

- esta si que es una sorpresa, ahora nos tendrá que contar todo en el viaje maestro - dijo Aioros

- por mi no hay problema, no tengo nada que ocultar - dijo Docko

- espero que disfruten su estancia en el santuario - dijo Shaka haciendo una reverencia

- ¿Ustedes cuatro son los que irán a la isla de Artemisa? -pregunto Fiona viendo al grupo de santos

- Así es. Mí nombre es Milo Santo de Oro de Escorpión y ellos son mis amigos Docko Santo de Oro de Libra, Shaka Santo de oro de Virgo y Aioros Santo de oro de Sagitario. Y su comité de bienvenida son Sheena amazona de plata de Ophiucus, Marin amazona de plata del Aguila y Junet amazona de bronce del camaleón

- ¿Tan solo ustedes tres? Se nota que es un santuario muy masculino -pregunto una cuarta lady llamada mimisako quien tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos verdes

- Hay más en el santuario, pero la mayoría son aprendices, las demás murieron en los combates pasados -explico Sheena

- además, apenas somos la tercera generación de amazonas envestidas oficialmente con armaduras -dijo Junet

- eso si lo explica -dijo Mey- Mi nombre es Mey de Circe y ellas son Fiona de Gorgona, Haima de Medea y Mimisako de Pasitae

- Sean bienvenidas a los terrenos del santuario. Y si ya están listas partiremos de inmediato para que se acomoden

- por nosotras esta bien, partamos ahora -dijo Fiona

Así el grupo parte guiado por las guerreras hacia el santuario de Athena mientras que los muchachos se embarcaban rumbo al santuario de Artemisa.

En el Barco rumbo al Santuario de Artemisa

- Muy bien maestro Docko, comience a hablar ¿Cómo fue que conoció a Haima? -pregunto Milo apenas se acomodaron en el barco

- Pues fue como Haima dijo. Ella andaba en viaje de entrenamiento y oyó hablar de un lugar sagrado y de un extraño sujeto que decían tenia cientos de años y sabía cosas que ya nadie recordaba. Así que se empeño en llegar hasta donde me encontraba y así fue como nos conocimos

- aún así, es muy raro que una lady de Artemisa sea tan amiga de un hombre - comento Shaka

- tal vez se deba a que lo conoció siendo anciano y por eso no lo tomo como una amenaza para su persona - razono Aioros

- Tiene sentido para mí - decía Milo mirando al horizonte y luego pregunto- ¿cuándo vamos a llegar?

- Milo, acabamos de partir no hace ni diez minutos, no llegaremos hasta en unas cinco horas más por lo menos -le contesto Docko

- ¿Y qué haremos para pasar el rato? -dijo Milo con cara de fastidio

- ¿Alguien sabe de alguna buena historia de terror o algo similar¿Shaka? - cuando Aioros gira para verlo nota que ha entrado en estado de meditación profunda- se ve que esto ya es como respirar para él

- así es -asintieron Milo y Docko al mismo tiempo

Santuario de Artemisa - Salón de la Diosa

- ¿Esta todo listo para recibir a los santos de Athena? -pregunto la diosa a un grupo de guerreras que estaba frente a ella

- sí mí princesa, esta todo listo, tan sólo esperamos su arribo al santuario -contesto una de ellas que tenia el pelo azul y ojos dorados

- Y decidme Libeth -dijo directamente a esta guerrera de cabello azul- ¿tenemos ya confirmadas sus identidades?

- Sí mí princesa, Son Docko santo de oro de Libra, Shaka santo de oro de Virgo, Milo santo de oro de Escorpión y Aioros santo de oro de Sagitario

- Ya veo, que raro que no hayan mandado al otro santo vencedor de los combates, pero en fin... Avisadme apenas lleguen¿entendido?

- Sí mí princesa - le contesto la guerrera

- Podéis retiraros

- Con su permiso excelencia - hace una reverencia y se va del salón mientras que Artemisa camina hacia una ventana y observa los jardines, a la entrada del templo donde entrenan algunas de sus guerreras, sintiendo una extraña opresión y ansiedad en el pecho 

Fin del Capitulo I 


	2. Chapter 2

**"Cazador Cazado por el Amor"**

**Fanfic de Saint Seiya**

**Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)**

Notas: Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos. Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir. Los pensamientos de los personajes salen en letra _cursiva _y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta

Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de "**Como gane mí armadura**" y "**La Lucha contra el Olimpo**", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias

**Capitulo II**

**Templo de Aphrodita**

La diosa se encontraba con su hijo Eros observando a Artemisa en un espejo que estaba en el cuarto de esta

- parece ser que esta comenzando a dar resultado el encanto de tú flecha, hijo mío

- así es, por ahora es sólo una pequeña llama, pero con nuestra ayuda y un poco de suerte se convertirá en una hoguera que no la dejara en paz – confirmo Eros

- Eso espero, por cierto ¿Qué hay del santo de sagitario¿También lo flechaste? Sino, será todo en vano

- No te preocupes madre, él también esta flechado y esta sintiendo la misma ansiedad en el pecho. Sólo que a él le di una dosis más fuerte puesto que al ser arquero es levemente inmune a mis flechas. Además de que pienso hacer que él sea el que de el primer paso en esta relación –le explico Eros

- Me parece bien. Artemisa es demasiado orgullosa para aceptar todavia sus sentimientos y mucho menos tomar la iniciativa de la relación –le dijo su madre

- Es cierto, ya veras como los hacemos caer

- No puedo esperar a verlos juntos y enamorados – finalizo la diosa

**Santuario de Athena – Salón del Patriarca ** **  
**

Las muchachas habían llegado a la presencia de Athena y esta las estaba recibiendo

- Princesa Pallas Athenas Partenón he aquí a las guerreras venidas del templo de Artemisa para participar en este intercambio entre ambos santuarios - dijo Sheena mientras se adelantaba un paso y se arrodillaba apoyando una sola rodilla en el suelo, mientras Marin y Junet estaban un paso mas atrás en la misma posición y las ladys de Artemisa estaban dos mas atrás de estas en idéntica forma – sus nombres y títulos son Mey de Circe, Fiona de Gorgona, Haima de Medea y Mimisako de Pasitae

- sean bienvenidas a mí santuario Ladys de Artemisa –dijo Saori/Athena con solemnidad

- muchas gracias princesa Athena –dijo Mey haciendo una reverencia ante la diosa- estamos muy agradecidas con vuestra invitación

- espero que halláis tenido un buen viaje –continuo la diosa

- lo realizamos sin contratiempos mayores princesa –dijo Fiona**- **

**- **me alegra escuchar eso, las guerreras las conducirán a sus cuartos para que se acomoden, luego las llevaran a conocer los alrededores y mañana comenzaréis con los entrenamientos - finalizó Athena

- será como usted diga princesa Athena - dijo Haima haciendo una reverencia para luego salir del salón acompañadas por las otras guerreras****

** Templo de Artemisa - Despacho de la Diosa **

- ya están aquí los cuatro caballeros de Athena mí princesa - dijo Libeth frente a su diosa

- ya veo, hacedlos pasar al salón que yo iré enseguida a recibirlos

- como mande mí princesa - dijo mientras se retiraba

- ya están aquí... - Y entonces la diosa volvió a sentir esa ansiedad en el pecho, pero ahora un poco más fuerte que antes. Se dijo así misma que no era nada y salió a recibirlos al salón  
**  
**

** En el Salón **

**-** Aquí todas las chicas son bellísimas - decía Milo a los demás en voz baja mientras esperan ¡que bueno que vinimos!

- no te confíes porque serán bellas, pero bien que te pueden dar una paliza si se lo proponen - dijo Docko

- mejor aún, a mí me gustan que sean agresivas y tomen la iniciativa - finalizo el escorpión

- no tienes remedio - dijo Shaka

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Artemisa entra al salón, tanto los santos como las ladys se arrodillaron frente a ella y cuando se ubico frente a los santos Libeth dijo****

- Princesa Artemisa diosa de la luna creciente, la naturaleza y la cacería he aquí a los guerreros venidos del templo de la Princesa Pallas Athenas Partenón para participar en este intercambio entre ambos santuarios - dijo mientras se adelantaba un paso y se arrodillaba apoyando una sola rodilla en el suelo, mientras los santos estaban dos mas atrás de esta en idéntica forma – sus nombres y títulos son Docko Santo de Oro de Libra, Shaka Santo de Oro de Virgo, Milo Santo de Oro de Escorpión y Aioros Santo de Oro de Sagitario****

- Sean bienvenidos a mí templo santos de oro de Athena - dijo fijando su vista en Aioros por unos instantes- espero que no halláis tenido inconvenientes durante el viaje hasta la isla

- os agradecemos de corazón la invitación a vuestro templo y la preocupación por nuestro viaje princesa Artemisa, pero no tuvimos ningún inconveniente en el trayecto - dijo levantando la vista y fijándola en los ojos de Artemisa

- Me alegra oírlo. Ahora mis guerreras los conducirán a sus habitaciones para que se acomoden y luego podrán conocer los alrededores del templo

- muchas gracias princesa sois muy amable - finalizó Aioros

- Luego de eso los muchachos se retiraron a sus cuartos para acomodarse  
**  
**

**Fin del Capitulo II**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic de Saint Seiya**

**Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)**

**Notas:** Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos. Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir. Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de **"Como gane mí armadura**" y "**La Lucha contra el Olimpo**", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias.

También incluyo un par de personajes prestados por mí amiga Mey Black quien también publica en fanfiction y tiene muy buenas historias

El nombre para Aphrodita de Piscis lo tome prestado de mí amiga-maestra Daga-sensei y de su historia llamada "**El Club de los Inadaptados**" La que pueden encontrar en su pagina "**Los Siete Pilares**"

**Capitulo III**

**Santuario de Athena – Cima de las Doce Casas ** **  
**

Las guerreras de Artemisa se dirigían a conocer los alrededores del santuario acompañadas por las amazonas cuando de pronto Haima pregunto

- ¿Y cómo será que escogerán a nuestros entrenadores¿O los escogeremos nosotras?

- en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que hay cuatro santos de oro fuera y que otros cuatro están con discípulos no creo que sea una decisión muy difícil de hacer –explico Junet

- de hecho a esta hora deben haber vuelto de sus entrenamientos y estarán en sus templos – continuo Sheena

- ahora que bajamos podrán conocerlos y decidir por ustedes – termino Marin

- me parece buena idea así ahorraremos tiempo – dijo Fiona

Con esto las chicas comienzan a bajar las eternas escaleras llegando primero hasta Piscis, donde casi hubo problemas cuando las ladys comenzaron a comentar lo hermosa que era la amazona de esa casa llamada Lucien. Cosa que molesto a Aphrodita quien vio ofendida su "hombría"

Luego de eso llegaron al templo de Acuario donde las ladys reconocieron al pelirrojo de la fiesta por lo cual Mey se acerco a hablar con él y luego de llegar a un acuerdo (él le enseñaría el agua control y ella el fuego control) decidieron comenzar mañana temprano.

Después de eso continuaron bajando hasta que se toparon con el templo de Capricornio donde las chicas decidieron que lo más indicado era que Mimisako se entrenara con Shura, así que luego de llegar a un acuerdo similar las guerreras continuaron bajando, aunque ahora más rápido puesto que ni Milo, Aioros, Docko o Shaka estaban en sus templos por ser los enviados al templo de Artemisa.

Sólo volvieron a ver gente en el templo de Leo donde encontraron a Aioria en la entrada

- Hola Aioria – lo saludo Marin

- Hola Marin ¿estas son las ladys de Artemisa que vendrían?

- Así es, somos nosotras –dijo Mey- yo soy Mey, ella es Fiona, ella es Haima y ella es Mimisako

- Mucho gusto en conocerlas –dijo Aioria

- Por cierto ¿tú no serás algo de Aioros de Sagitario, o sí? –pregunto Mimisako

- Pues sí, Aioros es mí hermano mayor –le contesto Aioria

- El parecido físico es increíble –dijo Haima haciendo eco de los pensamientos de las ladys - ¿y él te entreno?

- Pues la verdad es que así fue, él me entreno ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – a Aioria le estaba picando el bicho de la curiosidad

- Por que me toco pelear contra él y fue un rival muy difícil. Me hubiera gustado la revancha, pero como no esta tal vez pueda tenerla contigo –le explico Haima

- a mí me parece una gran idea, será cuando tú quieras –le contesto Aioria emocionado por la idea de una revancha en nombre de su hermano contra esta lady

- ahora debemos continuar para que puedan escoger a sus próximos maestros – dijo Junet

- Pero ¿y él? –dijo Fiona apuntando a Aioria, a lo cual Marin le contesto

- Aioria ya tiene varios discípulos a su cargo por lo cual no esta disponible para entrenarlas a ninguna de ustedes

- Es una lastima –exclamo Mimisako

- Muy bien, ahora continuemos con nuestro recorrido –dijo Sheena

Así las guerreras llegaron al templo de Cáncer donde se encontraron con Mascara de la muerte (M.M.) y luego de conversar un rato decidieron que Fiona sería la que entrenaría con él. Luego llegaron al templo de Géminis donde se encontraron con la amazona de esa casa quien las estaba esperando a la salida del templo

- Sean bienvenidas al santuario compañeras guerreras –las saludo la amazona. Las ladys se la quedan mirando con dudas por lo que había pasado en Piscis, hasta que ella se quita la mascara que cubría su rostro

- mí nombre es Lilian y soy la encargada de cuidar el templo de Géminis

- yo soy Mey y ellas son Fiona, Haima y Mimisako –las presento Mey a todas

- ¿y dónde están Saga y Kanon? –pregunto Sheena

- salieron por unos asuntos personales, pero han de volver luego –le contesto la amazona

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo¿Por qué todas ustedes usan mascara? – pregunto Fiona quien hace rato tenia esa pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza, al igual que las otras ladys

- Reglas del santuario. Las mujeres no pueden mostrar sus rostros ante los hombres. Si un hombre les ve el rostro, sólo tienen dos opciones –empezó a explicar la amazona de oro

- ¿Y cuales son? –pregunto Mimisako

- debe matarlo o amarlo –concluyo Marin lo cual no les gusto para nada a las ladys que comenzaron a exclamar

- ¡Es absurdo! –dijo Mey

- ¡Es machista! –dijo Fiona

- ¡Es estúpido! –dijo Mimisako

- ¡Es inconcebible! –dijo Haima

- no tienen de que ponerse así, ustedes no deben usarlas porque están aquí por un arreglo extraoficial entre ambas diosas, así que no aplica a ustedes –dijo Lilian

- menos mal –empezó Fiona- hubiéramos tenido problemas de haber tenido que usarlas

- es cierto, son muy antiestéticas y poco femeninas –opino Mimisako haciendo aparecer una gota en la cabeza de las demás

- vengan, pasen para que conversemos un rato en el templo, ahí estaremos mucho más cómodas –dijo con tono amable, haciendo un gesto para que pasaran

**Fin del Capitulo III**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic de Saint Seiya**

**Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)**

**Notas:** Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos. Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir. Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de **"Como gane mí armadura**" y "**La Lucha contra el Olimpo**", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias.

**Alrededores del Santuario de Artemisa ** **  
**

Los santos ya habían acomodado sus cosas en sus cuartos y eran guiados por Libeth para ver los alrededores y los sitios de entrenamiento

- Esas de ahí son las caballerizas y establos, lo que se ve como torres son los puestos de vigilancia, por allá están los campos de tiro y esos prados de más allá son los que se usan para entrenar y enseñar equitación, en esos galpones del fondo se guardan las armas y escudos de entrenamiento y en los terrenos circundantes es donde se les enseña el manejo de estos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Yo tengo una –dijo Milo- ¿entrenaremos junto a las demás guerreras novatas o tendremos que hacerlo aparte?

- Serán entrenados por guerreras que ya obtuvieron su armadura, puesto que las novatas deben estar aisladas por seis meses por lo menos y en especial alejadas de los hombres – explico Libeth

- ¿Y eso a que se debe? – pregunto con curiosidad Aioros

- deben purificarse antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento

- ¿Y cuándo conoceremos a nuestras instructoras? –pregunto Shaka

- Hacia allá nos dirigimos, ahora se encuentran esperándonos en los terrenos de entrenamiento –finalizo la guerrera. Poco después al llegar a los terrenos de entrenamiento pudieron ver a unas ladys con armaduras esperándolos mientras las guerreras novatas recogían y ordenaban todo. Las guerreras eran tres, todas bastante altas y de aspecto imponente. Una de ellas tenia el pelo rojo y unos bellos ojos verdes, la otra tenia el pelo negro y unos ojos del mismo color intenso mientras que la última tenia pelo blanco con unos hermosos ojos grises

- Esperen aquí un momento, que iré a hablar con ellas, cuando yo les diga pueden acercarse¿esta claro?

- Por supuesto, aquí esperaremos –dijo Docko

La guerrera se acerca a las demás y se ve como conversan y miran a los santos hasta que Libeth les hizo una señal para que se acercaran al grupo, lo cual hicieron

- Quiero presentarles a las que serán sus maestras mientras estén aquí. Ellas son Cala de Danae, Niena de Mnemosime, y Lilum de Anfitrite

- sean bienvenidos al santuario de Artemisa santos de Athena –los saluda Cala, quien era la guerrera pelirroja de ojos verdes

- muchas gracias por recibirnos –dijo Milo

- mucho gusto en conocerlos –los saluda Niena quien era la guerrera de cabello y ojos oscuros

- estamos encantados de estar aquí –le respondió Aioros

- espero que sean capaces de soportar nuestro entrenamiento –dijo Lilum, quien era la guerrera de ojos grises y cabellos blancos

- esperamos que si –dijo Docko

- Las cosas serán así –dijo Libeth- Cala entrenara a Milo, Niena entrenara a Docko, Lilum entrenara a Aioros y yo entrenare a Shaka¿he sido clara?

- Perfectamente maestra¿pero cuando comenzaremos con el entrenamiento? –pregunto Shaka

- Mañana temprano, ahora podrán descansar y conocer los alrededores del santuario. En la mañana cada uno partirá con su maestra para ponerse de acuerdo en el comienzo de su entrenamiento –explico Cala

- Me parece bien - dijo Milo acercándose a Cala- mí nombre es Milo de escorpión y espero que nos llevemos bien

- Bienvenido Milo, también deseo lo mismo –le respondió Cala, luego cada santo hace lo mismo y se presenta con sus maestras y luego dieron un último vistazo a las instalaciones y se retiraron a preparar la cena

** En las cocinas del Santuario de Artemisa ** **  
**

Milo miraba la olla con cebollas y el cuchillo que le habían dado como si no supiera que hacer con ellas (lo cual no esta muy alejado de la realidad) Así que ante su cara de confusión Cala le dice

- aquí no hay sirvientes Milo, todos deben cocinar, lavar, asear, cuidar los caballos, pulir las armas y todo lo demás para mantener el santuario en su lugar

- ¿Todos? Bueno a mí no me molesta, pero yo nunca he cocinado y no sé como... –iba diciendo Milo

- bien, siempre hay una primera vez para todo –dijo Cala con calma y paciencia infinitas mientras salía de la cocina- tómalo como parte de tú entrenamiento

- Con esto Milo quedo pasmado sin saber que hacer, así que comenzó a mirar y pedir ayuda a los otros.

- ¿Shaka?

- lo siento Milo, ya tengo mucho por acá –dice mientras lava, seca y ordena los platos junto a otras ladys para comenzar a preparar los platos de la cena

- ¿Docko?

- Lo siento Milo, yo también tengo mucho por este lado –dice mientras barre y limpia los pisos de la cocina de las cascaras, mugres, platos rotos y similares que iban cayendo

- Ven acá Milo –lo llamo Aioros mientras pelaba unas papas- yo te enseñare como pelar y picar cebollas

- Eres mí héroe Aioros TT –dijo mientras se acercaba con la olla, las cebollas y el cuchillo hacia Aioros

- Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente... –comenzó a explicarle Aioros a Milo

** Templo de Géminis – Cocina del sector residencial ** **  
**

- insisto en que no tienen que hacer eso –decía la amazona mientras las ladys insistían en lavar y ordenar los platos en la cocina luego de haber comido allí

- y yo te repito que no nos molesta –decía Mey

- cierto, en el templo tenemos que hacer estas cosas todo el tiempo, sería raro quedarnos sentadas sin hacer nada –dijo Fiona

- bueno, aquí nosotros no tenemos que cocinar, porque comemos en el templo principal y hay cocineros contratados para eso –dijo Marin

- es mucho más cómodo –dijo Sheena- pero...

- ¿Sí¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Mimisako

- pensaba en como les estará llendo a los muchachos en el templo

- ¿Y eso porque? –pregunto Lilian

- es que a excepción de Aioros ninguno sabe cocinar o lavar –explico Sheena

- entonces lo deben estar pasando muy mal –dijo Junet

Con esto las amazonas y las ladys se comenzaron a reír de los santos por un rato hasta que la figura imponente de Ikki Santo Divino del Phoenix hizo aparición en el templo, haciendo que Sheena, Marin y Junet se cubrieran el rostro mas no así Lilian, y de paso llamando la atención de las ladys

- ¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto levantando una ceja

- No amor, pasa. Quiero presentarte a las ladys de Artemisa que vienen por lo del intercambio –dice saludándolo con un beso en los labios

- Ya había oído algo al respecto cuando regrese –mira a las ladys y dice- bienvenidas al santuario de Athena, espero que no lo pasen muy mal en su estadía por estos lados –se gira hacia la amazona y le dice- ¿nos vemos luego en el lugar de siempre?

- Sí, iré pronto a verte

- Esta bien, te esperare –se gira hacia las ladys y dice- buenas noches, espero que duerman bien –luego de eso se retiro del templo

- ¿y ese quién era Lilian? –pregunto Mey

- ese era Ikki, es el Santo Divino del Phoenix y es mí pareja - dijo roja

- ¿Pero y la mascara¿Y las reglas? –pregunto Mimisako

- No tuvo nada que ver con eso. Esto fue más natural –dijo la amazona

- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a ver a los santos de oro que nos quedan antes de que se nos haga demasiado tarde – dijo Marin mientras se levantaba para salir del templo y era imitada por el resto de las mujeres

- Espero que lo pasen bien mientras están aquí. No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras – decía Lilian mientras las veía salir

- Sólo espero no tener que llegar a ese punto –comento Fiona de camino a la salida

_- Eso nunca se sabe_ –penso la amazona mientras veía salir al grupo en dirección a Tauro- _eso nunca se sabe_

**Fin del Capitulo IV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic de Saint Seiya**

**Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)**

**Notas:** Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos. Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir. Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de **"Como gane mí armadura**" y "**La Lucha contra el Olimpo**", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias. Tambien que algunos personajes son propiedad de **Mey Black **y estan usados con su consentimiento

Aclaraciones, observaciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

* * *

**Cocinas del Santuario de Artemisa – Día Siguiente**

- ¿Saben algo? Creo que le estoy tomando el gusto a esto de cocinar –les dijo Milo a los demás mientras cortaba unas cecinas para el desayuno

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto medio incrédulo Docko mientras hervía el agua- ¿y eso a que viene?

- No lo sé, creo que me relaja... además es divertido –le respondió Milo encogiéndose de hombros

- Yo también creo lo mismo – empezó a decir Aioros mientras cortaba el pan- por eso me gusta cocinar cuando puedo, aunque no tengo muy buena mano que digamos

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Shaka, quien curiosamente tenia sus ojos abiertos, mientras lavaba la fruta- las papas asadas que preparaste anoche estaban tan buenas que hasta Artemisa se repitió varias porciones

- ¿En serio? Creo que tendré que tomarlo como un halago –dijo Aioros. En ese instante entra Lilum a la cocina y les dice

- vamos muchachos, dense prisa, que vais siendo los últimos en estar listos para el desayuno

- ya estamos casi listos –dijo Docko- estamos esperando por el agua hervida

- de acuerdo, pero no hagan esperar a sus maestras, recuerden que hoy empiezan con sus entrenamientos

- no lo olvidamos, no te preocupes –dijo Shaka

- esta bien –luego de eso la guerrera se retira al comedor

* * *

**Comedor del Santuario de Artemisa – Hora del Desayuno**

Todas las guerreras, y los santos, iban llegando al comedor poco a poco al comedor para el desayuno, incluyendo a la diosa, que si bien podía comer en sus aposentos prefería, como era su política, comer en compañía de sus guerreras, tanto las más antiguas como las recién llegadas

Ella no era como Aphrodita o como Hera, e incluso Athena, ella creía en la igualdad entre sus guerreras y entre ella y sus guerreras. Siempre hablaba con ellas, compartiendo y contestando sus dudas e incluso cuando debía resolverse algo sumamente importante convocaba a sus guerreras en totalidad a un gran salón del templo y les hacia dar su opinión al respecto para tomar basándose en eso sus decisiones

Para cualquiera que no la conociera o lo supiera se podría decir que era una guerrera más, puesto que, a excepción de contadas ocasiones, nunca vestía mucho mas lujosa en vestidos o adornos que sus guerreras, tan sólo el respeto de sus ladys y su belleza excepcional la delataban como alguien superior o especial.

Cuando entro al salón todas las guerreras, y los santos, se levantaron de sus puestos y saludaron como era la costumbre, ella sonrío devolviendo el saludo y ubicándose en su puesto, llamo a Cala para hacerle algunas preguntas

- Cala ¿Ya estáis listas para comenzar con el entrenamiento de los santos de Athena?

- si mí princesa, ya decidimos a quien entrenara cada una y estamos listas para comenzar si vuestra divinidad no dice otra cosa

- Decidme ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?

- Lilum de Anfitrite entrenara a Docko de Libra, Niena de Mnemosime entrenara a Aioros de Sagitario, Libeth de Persefone entrenara a Shaka de Virgo y yo Cala de Danae entrenare a Milo de Escorpión

- Estoy conforme con esta decisión –dijo cuando escucho la respuesta- pero quiero que mantengan una distancia prudente de ellos durante los entrenamientos

- no os preocupéis mí princesa, conocemos las reglas y los procedimientos, no nos involucraremos con ellos en nada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario

- Cala, vos sois en quien más confío en este momento para llevar a cabo esta misión, las otras guerreras son muy jóvenes aún y necesito vuestra ayuda para guiarlas en esta tarea

A Cala se le hincho el pecho de orgullo al oír decir eso a su princesa. Había llegado muy joven al templo y de entre todas las ladys era la más leal a Artemisa y los preceptos del santuario y también se decía que era la más fuerte, por algo la diosa la tenia por su mano derecha, y una equivalente al patriarca del santuario de Athena en cuanto a la cadena de mando del templo se refería. Si Artemisa salía al Olimpo o a otra parte, Cala era la que estaba al mando, tomaba las decisiones y su palabra era ley. Sin embargo también era conocida por ser casi tan justa e imparcial como Artemisa. Y eso todas las ladys lo sabían. Por eso le respondió

- Podéis contar conmigo señora, no tenéis que preocuparos por esta misión que yo vigilare todos los pasos

- Lo sé Cala y eso me tranquiliza. Solo por eso dejo que esto continué adelante. Ahora regresa a tú puesto para que desayunes

- Gracias, mí princesa y os repito que no os preocupéis innecesariamente

En ese momento la guerrera hizo una reverencia ante su diosa y se retiro a su lugar con las otras maestras. Entonces la diosa, mientras le servían el desayuno, comenzó a mirar a los santos de Athena con un poco más de cuidado.

Eran un grupo heterogéneo por decir lo menos. Uno de ellos era extremadamente delgado, con los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo y una enorme cabellera rubia, de alguna forma su cosmos era el que se sentía más espiritual y calmado de entre todos, a excepción tal vez de aquel joven de cabellos oscuros y acento asiático, quien a pesar de su apariencia joven tenia unos ojos que delataban una vida mucho más larga. Sus ojos pasaron luego al otro joven rubio del grupo, un joven con el cabello rizado y unos penetrantes y magnéticos ojos azules, que supo le traerían mas de un dolor de cabeza a ella y a sus maestras

Y por último su vista cayo sobre el integrante final del grupo... Aioros, el protegido de Sagitario, el santo que desafío en combate abierto a sus guerreras y obtuvo una justa victoria para su diosa. Un joven que demostró valor, honor y nobleza, era el prototipo ideal de guerrero, tanto para las ordenes de los dioses paganos como para las cruzadas cristianas. Un joven que era poseedor de una belleza digna de los parámetros más exigentes de la griega clásica, realmente digno de una escultura del más fino bronce

- mí princesa –la voz de una de sus guerreras la regreso a la realidad- ¿os sentís bien?

Y entonces Artemisa noto que, absorta como estaba en su observación, no había probado aún de su desayuno, lo que había atrasado el momento en que las ladys y los santos comenzaran a desayunar, en como diez minutos...

- estoy bien, podéis retiraos –contesto mientras tomaba la copa con el jugo de frutas y lo bebía, tratando de que no se notara su turbación, con esto las ladys y los santos pudieron comenzar a comer todo lo que habían preparado, hasta que no quedo nada en los platos, copas y fuentes, momento en que Artemisa se levanto de su asiento retirándose del lugar dejando así libres a sus guerreras para salir del comedor y comenzar con los entrenamientos mientras que ella se retiraba a sus aposentos para prepararse para afrontar el día.

Más cuando llego se encontró con su hermano gemelo Apolo quien la estaba esperando hace un rato

-buenos días hermana Artemisa -la saludo el Dios sol

Fin del Capitulo V

Observaciones:

Como ya he dicho en los otros fics, me gusta utilizar los colores de pelo y ojos originales de los santos de Athena, y en algunos casos son bien diferentes del anime.

Si quieren pueden ver dibujos en la versión de "La Lucha contra el Olimpo" que esta en mí pagina, puesto que fanfiction no me acepta los dibus en el fic. La dirección es

Members.fortunecity.es/vegetasan/principal2.html

De ahí van a la sección fics largos míos, fics de Saint Seiya y en el link de la lucha contra el Olimpo están


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic de Saint Seiya**

**Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)**

**Notas:** Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos. Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir. Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de **"Como gane mí armadura**" y "**La Lucha contra el Olimpo**", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias.

Aclaraciones, observaciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

**Capitulo VI: La Visita de Apolo**

**Habitaciones de la Diosa Artemisa en su Templo**

- Buenos días hermano¿A qué se debe tú visita en mí templo?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio hermana?

- te recuerdo que mis guerreras no están disponibles para tú corte de ninfas, querido hermano

- me ofendes innecesariamente mí querida hermana... Yo estoy aquí para comprobar las noticias de Hermes sobre hombres aquí en el templo entrenando hombro con hombro con tus guerreras

- Pues es verdad. Athena ha tenido la idea de hacer actividades en conjunto entre ambos santuarios y a mí no me ha parecido mal – fue la respuesta de la diosa

- Lo cual es lo que tiene a todos en el Olimpo sorprendidos –explico Apolo

- No veo el porque de tanto alboroto –la diosa trato de sonar segura, pero ni ella se lo creyó

- A mí no puedes engañarme que por algo soy tú gemelo, la Artemisa que conozco hubiera echado a Athena de su santuario antes de aceptar semejante propuesta –dice mientras se levanta del sofá donde había estado sentado hasta ese momento y se acerca a su hermana

- Pero las cosas y las personas cambian. El mundo cambia ¿o no recuerdas, querido Apolo nuestro ocaso hace tantos años?

- Como podría olvidarlo... Y por cierto, que té noto distinta de la última vez que nos vimos –dijo Apolo

- ¿A qué te refieres hermano?

- No estoy seguro –dice mientras la toma de la barbilla y le levanta el rostro para mirarla a los ojos- pero algo en ti ha cambiado... tus ojos... tú mirada... de algún modo se siente más cálida y dulce que antes

- Son ideas tuyas hermano –dice tomándole la mano con la suya y retirándola con cuidado de su rostro- sigo igual que como siempre

- Si así lo crees... Y dime ¿Dónde están los valientes y afortunados hombres de Athena?

- Debieran haber bajado a los campos de entrenamiento –medito la Diosa

- Quisiera verlos y solidarizar con ellos

- Por supuesto. Dame unos minutos para prepararme y yo misma te llevare hasta allá

- te esperare afuera –dice saliendo del cuarto para darle privacidad a su hermana

**Campos de Entrenamiento en la isla de Artemisa**

Las guerreras estaban con los muchachos en los campos dándoles las últimas instrucciones antes de comenzar con su entrenamiento como tal

- muy bien ahora les explicaremos en que consistirá vuestro entrenamiento mientras están aquí, así que pongan atención –comenzó a decir Cala- Aquí ponemos especial atención en temas como la agilidad, destreza, fuerza, cabalgadura y tiro con arco como podrán suponer por lo cual no usaran sus armaduras sino que esas ropas que les pasamos

- por hoy comenzaremos con agilidad y lue... –de pronto Lilum se callo a media frase y Niena le pregunto

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué te detienes?

- Es que ahí vienen Artemisa y ¿Apolo? – le contesto Lilum haciendo que todos giraran a mirar y en efecto, ambos dioses venían acercándose al grupo mientras que todos se preguntaban que asuntos los traerían a ambos con ellos. Cuando llegaron junto a ellos Apolo los saludo diciendo

- afortunados sean ustedes que entrenan con las ladys de mí hermana guerreros de Athena

- muchas gracias por vuestras palabras príncipe Apolo, sois muy amable –dijo Docko con una leve reverencia

- Espero que estaréis conscientes del milagro que implica el que se encuentren aquí entrenando con las ladys hombro con hombro¿cierto? –continuo mirándolos con curiosidad

- por supuesto príncipe Apolo y no es fácil - contesto Milo- las ladys nos tratan con mucha desconfianza y nos miran bastante feo –decía mirando de reojo a Cala- pero debe ser normal ese recibimiento supongo

- Pero aunque al final no resulte, pasareis a la historia por esto –le contesto Apolo- bien de todos modos, yo vine a desearles suerte y a comprobar toda esta... insólita situación, ahora debo regresar a atender mis obligaciones. Suerte guerreros de Athena ¿me acompañas hermana? –le pregunto a su hermana Artemisa

- Esta bien, te acompañare –se gira a sus guerreras y a los santos y dice- podéis continuar con vuestro entrenamiento y... buena suerte –dijo mirando de reojo a Aioros, cosa que Apolo noto quedando intrigado por esto

- Muchas gracias príncipe Apolo –contesto Aioros haciendo una reverencia ante ambos dioses- pondremos todo nuestro empeño en lograr nuestro objetivo

- Estoy seguro de que lo haréis, estoy apostando por ustedes guerreros –dijo entes de girarse para irse con la diosa

Luego de eso ambos se retiraron y los muchachos continuaron con su entrenamiento

** Santuario de Athena – Templo de Acuario **

- que quede bien claro desde ahora que hago esto sólo por una cuestión de entrenamiento y nada más –dijo Mey de Circe a Kamus

- no es necesario que me lo digas, a mí también me interesa sólo el entrenamiento –contesto el pelirrojo santo de Acuario- y ya que estamos tocando el tema, mientras seas mí alumna deberás mostrarme más respeto... o por lo menos fingir que me respetas como tú maestro

- ya lo sé, el típico sistema piramidal, maestro alumno, estoy consciente de ello y como mi maestro te daré todo el consabido respeto que eso conlleva, pero cuando se inviertan los papeles espero que tú hagas lo mismo –respondió la guerrera quien estaba dispuesta a colocar los puntos sobre las ies desde un comienzo. Su desconfianza en el genero masculino era muy grande y ahora metida en un santuario evidentemente masculino y lleno de testosterona, aunque fuera de una diosa, se sentía como un gato de cola larga en un cuarto lleno de mecedoras

- por supuesto que lo haré, y será en la misma medida en que tú hayas mostrado respeto hacia mí como tú maestro

- Esta bien ¿Y ahora que haremos?

- Vendrás conmigo al lugar de entrenamiento –explico Kamus

- Pero es un sitio dentro del santuario¿cierto?

- Así es, como es un entrenamientos 'no oficial' por así decirlo no tendrás que ir a Siberia

- ¿Si-Siberia¿Y porque hasta allá?

- No creerás que se llega a ser un maestro del hielo en un país de clima mediterráneo como Grecia¿verdad? –pregunto mirando a la guerrera como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que hubiera que explicarle todo, la guerrera se sintió un poco torpe por preguntar algo tan obvio, pero continuo diciendo

- Bueno no, pero en mí caso solo quiero mejorar mi manejo del agua, no del hielo

- El hielo es un estado del agua y no puedes comprenderla sino estudias todos sus estados, sus partes y componentes. Ahora sígueme, que nos vamos al sitio de entrenamiento –dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del templo

- Estúpido arrogante –mascullo entre dientes mientras salía detrás del santo

**Fin del Capitulo VI**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)**

**Notas:** Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos.

Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir.

Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de **"Como gane mí armadura**" y "**La Lucha contra el Olimpo**", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias.

Todo lo que salga en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos del personaje

Aclaraciones, observaciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

**Capitulo VII**

** Salida del Templo de Artemisa   
**

- Muy bien hermano ¿Qué fue todo eso? –le pregunto sin rodeos

- ¿Qué cosa hermana? –dijo con cara de expresión indescifrable

- Todo esto de venir, supuestamente, a mí templo a ver a los santos de Athena. Te conozco y sé que tienes algún otro motivo –Apolo sonríe y le dijo

- tal vez tengas razón hermana, pero no debes preocuparte, tú sabes que jamás te podría hacer daño, pero...

- Pero ¿qué? –pregunto un poco más preocupada

- Nada, no te preocupes mas –dice dándole un suave beso en la frente antes de irse en su carruaje dorado del templo- cuídate hermana...

- La diosa no estuvo segura de entender esto último, pero trato de no darle mas importancia y se retiro a sus aposentos para atender sus asuntos

** Sitio de Entrenamiento de los Santos   
**

Luego del saludo de Apolo, los muchachos continuaron con su entrenamiento el cual consistía en mejorar su agilidad y rapidez. Y en realidad les estaba costando trabajo puesto que en el santuario se potenciaba mas la fuerza y la resistencia, los que tuvieron menos problemas fueron Shaka y Aioros

La mañana paso volando y los santos tuvieron que ir a las cocinas a preparar su almuerzo

** Cocinas del Templo   
**

- Estoy molido –dijo Milo- mis piernas me están matando

- la verdad es que yo me siento igual –dijo Docko sobandose las piernas- demasiado tiempo sentado en las montañas

- no se preocupen muchachos –decía Aioros cortando unas zanahorias –pronto le tomaran el ritmo al entrenamiento

- no sé como puedes decirlo tan tranquilo –dijo Milo comenzando a hervir agua en una olla

- Sencillamente es cosa de tomarle el paso a las ladys –dijo Shaka pasándole a Docko la carne con cara de asco para que la cortara- es como cuando entrenamos por primera vez, cuando éramos niños¿no había días en que parecía que reventaríamos?

** Despacho de Artemisa   
**

- ¿Cómo están marchando las cosas con los santos Cala? –pregunto la diosa

- con normalidad hasta ahora mí señora, se han adaptado bien al sistema de entrenamiento, sobre todo los santos Aioros y Shaka

- ¿Sagitario y Virgo? Ya veo¿alguna noticia de Circe y las demás?

- Ya han escogido a sus maestros y están en entrenamiento también

- Entiendo, recuerda mis instrucciones Cala, sólo contacto tipo alumno-maestra, puedes retirarte

- Si mí princesa –con esto Cala se retira del cuarto mientras que Artemisa comienza a pensar en lo dicho por su hermano

"_Te ves diferente" "Tú mirada luce más cálida"_

Él nunca hablaba por hablar o hacia algo sin una razón. Su visita a su templo era una prueba de ello, si bien no le había dicho la verdadera razón de su visita, sus palabras la intrigaban. Él la notaba distinta, ella misma se sentía distinta, desde hacia un tiempo venía sintiendo como si algo le faltara, últimamente se encontraba a sí misma suspirando, distrayéndose constantemente, sus paseos por los bosques de su templo ya no la tranquilizaban como antes ni le parecían tan hermosos, como si el ir sola a esos paseos ya no fuera suficiente

¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así?

¿Por qué había comenzado a sentirse así?

Sentía que todo había comenzado en el momento que tuvieron que poner a prueba a los santos de Athena, desde entonces se había sentido así y el tiempo en vez de hacerlo disminuir, sólo lo aumento, pero ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que no averiguaba aún. Decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento y bajar a almorzar con sus guerreras

** Comedor del Santuario   
**

Todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba Artemisa en el comedor para poder dar inicio al almuerzo, pero ella llego tarde, lo cual era raro puesto que siempre era muy puntual. Todos se pusieron de pie para saludarla, luego se sentaron y cuando ella comenzó a comer los demás hicieron lo mismo, fue cuando Aioros dijo

- ¿no creen que Artemisa luce muy pensativa últimamente?

- ¿En serio? –dijo Milo- yo no noto nada raro, aunque quizás esta preocupada por nuestra estancia aquí –finalizo mientras le sonreía y les guiñaba un ojo a unas ladys en la mesa de al lado, quienes se giraron indignadas

- Puede ser, pero a mí no me lo parece, es... algo más ¿qué será? –medito Aioros

- Deja de romperte la cabeza y come –dijo Milo. Aioros sólo siguió mirando de reojo a la diosa, quien justo en ese instante levanto la vista, encontrándose así sus miradas por unos segundos ya que luego la diosa giro su cabeza hacia otro lado

Aioros volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo que lo recorría cada vez que ella también lo miraba. No sacaba nada con seguir ocultándolo, estaba enamorado de ella. Se sentía un idiota, sabía que eso jamás podría suceder, ella jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos, la sola esperanza de que eso pasara era estúpida en si misma, pero aun así cada vez que notaba que lo miraba tan concentradamente sentía ganas de creer que era posible, que ella también sintiera algo por él, pero eso era imposible. Ella era Artemisa, la diosa que había rechazado, tanto en su corazón como en su lecho, a los hombres por milenios, hubieran sido mortales o dioses. Así que¿qué tenia él de especial para que Artemisa cambiara de parecer?

Nada. Era un santo de oro de Athena y tenia un hermano menor que también era santo de oro de Athena y eso era todo. No era ni tan atractivo, ni tan inteligente y lo único destacable eran sus habilidades con el arco y la flecha, como combatiente, ah si y como cocinero según las palabras de Milo y los otros ¡Que tonto se sentía!

¡Había sido descubierta! Aioros había visto como lo miraba! No había podido evitarlo, cuando entro al comedor, saludo a sus guerreras, se sentó y comenzó a comer, pero todo lo hizo por inercia, lo único que hizo a conciencia fue buscar la mesa de los santos y detener su mirada en él como lo hacia siempre a las horas de las comidas, pero esta vez había sido descubierta así que giro su cabeza fingiendo prestar atención a unas ladys en otra mesa esperando que no fuera muy obvio. Cuando noto que el santo se había puesto a conversar con sus amigos, fue cuando regreso su vista a esa mesa. Últimamente esperaba con ansias las horas de las comidas y aunque al principio no sabía porque, ahora si sabía que era para poder ver a Aioros. Era algo que había comenzado poco a poco, pero había llegado a este punto. Le gustaba admirarlo y como no iba a los sitios de entrenamiento debía esperar a verlo en las comidas.

Era muy hermoso, su cabello largo y rizado de color castaño dorado, sus ojos eran azul profundo y su cuerpo parecía esculpido en bronce parecía un dios griego o un héroe mitológico. En ese instante un pensamiento que cruzo por su mente la sobresalto

Todas estas sensaciones y ansiedades empezaron el día que Aioros y el otro santo habían llegado al templo a combatir, era por su culpa que ella se sentía así ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Y su presencia y su cercanía eran lo que lo había hecho crecer, eso era lo que la hacia actuar casi como si ella...

Detuvo su idea justo ahí, asustada con el destino de sus pensamientos ¿iba a decir... enamorada¿Ella¿Quien por tantos milenios rechazo a tantos hombres y dioses en su lecho y en su corazón? Se llevo una mano a su frente en señal de confusión, cuando oyó una voz a su lado

- mí señora¿os encontráis bien? –era la voz de Cala

si Cala, no te preocupes y regresa a comer –le dijo Artemisa

- como diga mí señora –Cala regreso a su puesto con las otras Ladys, pero seguía preocupada por Artemisa, su actitud no era normal. Hacia días que actuaba extrañamente, ella lo había notado y ahora sólo se preocupaba más al verla así ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su princesa Artemisa? Poco después el almuerzo termino y la diosa se retiro a su despacho mientras los demás volvían a sus actividades

** Santuario de Athena – Sitio de Entrenamiento de Kamus y Mey   
**

- este es el lugar –dijo Kamus a la lady de Artemisa cuando llegaron a un pequeño lago que tenia una caída de agua y que estaba cerca de la casa de acuario- aquí entrenaremos en tú capacidad de manejar el agua

- De acuerdo –dijo la lady quien aun mantenía sus distancias con el santo de acuario- ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?

- Mostrarme cual es tu nivel en el control del agua –le contesto Kamus parado a la orilla del lago- entra al agua

Mey comienza a caminar y se detiene cuando el agua le llega a las rodillas, entonces comienza a realizar su técnica, el agua se agita a su alrededor y una burbuja del tamaño de un balón de basketball se formo y subió hasta la altura de su pecho, pero se comenzó a desestabilizar y finalmente exploto mojando a Mey desde la cara hasta el pecho. Kamus pareció no reaccionar mayormente y sólo dijo

- sal del agua ya vi suficiente – Mey se estrujo el pelo, seco la cara con las manos y salió del agua, curiosa a su pesar sobre que sería lo que había visto el santo en su Kata

- Siéntate –le indico mientras él con una vara dibujaba algo en la tierra entre ellos. Era una estrella de seis puntas con los seis elementos ubicados en cada una de ellas

- Quiero que prestes atención, como sabes cada elemento tiene su opuesto¿cierto?

- Claro que si – contesto sin imaginar para donde iban

- Tus katas principales son el fuego y la tierra¿cierto?

- Si, pero ¿cómo lo supiste? –Mey aunque no lo demostrara estaba sorprendida

- Mira, cuando uno descubre su kata principal, recurre a este diagrama y en el puedes ver tus probabilidades de aprender otras katas, así mientras más lejos esta lo que quieres aprender de tú kata principal menores son tus posibilidades de aprender, así pues los opuestos a tú Kata principal tienen 0 por ciento de posibilidades de ser aprendidos, por lo tanto si tu kata principal fuera sólo de fuego, jamás aprenderías el agua, pero como pudiste manipularla quiere decir que tienes otra kata principal y como en el santuario de Artemisa difícilmente enseñen la kata de las sombras, debes ser tierra, aire o luz, pero si fueran las dos últimas tú manejo del agua sería mucho mejor, casi un 80 por ciento, pero como te costo tanto trabajo y al final exploto debes ser tierra lo que te da un 60 por ciento que combinada con el fuego reduce a 40 por ciento tus posibilidades de aprender la kata del agua –finalizo Kamus. Mey estaba impresionada, aunque claro que no se lo iba a decir

- ¿y pudiste saber todo eso sólo con una demostración?

- por algo soy el maestro y tú la alumna

- No seas presumido –murmuro Mey y luego dijo- ¿y ahora que haremos maestro?

- Vamos a ver tú kata de agua –dijo Kamus haciendo otro diagrama en el suelo, este era un triángulo que al centro decía agua y en cada vértice había escrito liquida, sólida y gaseosa- ahora que ya vimos que el estado liquido del agua no es lo tuyo, veremos si eres sólida, es decir hielo, o si eres gaseosa, es decir vapor de agua

- ¿y como lo veremos maestro? –en ese instante Kamus saco un pocillo que lleno con agua del lago y dijo mientras lo colocaba entre los dos

- observa bien –coloco sus manos alrededor del pocillo y encendió su cosmos, en pocos instantes el agua se convirtió en hielo sólido que Kamus desmoldo del pocillo y tiro al agua del lago para luego volverlo a llenar con agua y dejarlo de nuevo entre los dos- ahora has tú lo mismo que acabo de hacer yo y así lo sabremos

Mey coloco sus manos alrededor del pocillo y repitió la operación, al principio no paso nada, pero luego el agua quedo semi congelada en la superficie, pero liquida hacia abajo

- como yo lo suponía eres sólida, es decir, hielo

- Eso quiere decir que mi kata del agua es la kata del hielo¿no es verdad?

- Así es, a partir de ahora deberás concentrarte en congelar el agua en vez de manejarla liquida

- Muy bien¿comenzamos entonces? –dijo la guerrera dispuesta en entrenar duramente

**Fin del Capitulo VII**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)**

**Notas:** Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos.

Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir.

Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de **"Como gane mí armadura**" y "**La Lucha contra el Olimpo**", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias. También tome prestados unos personajes a mí amiga Mey Black para el templo de Artemisa, pero ella lo autorizo

Todo lo que salga en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos del personaje

Aclaraciones, observaciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

**Capitulo VIII**

** Templo de Artemisa **

** Donde entrenan Aioros y Niena **

- es una lastima que no seas mujer Aioros –decía su maestra- con tus habilidades podrías haber llegado bien arriba en el status del templo, quizás tanto como Cala

- voy a tomar eso como un cumplido –dijo mientras recogía las flechas que había utilizado

- pues debieras, porque aquí no entra cualquiera y mucho menos se logra una posición tan respetada como la de Cala, ella es la mano derecha de Artemisa y la mejor guerrera del templo probablemente

- ya lo había notado, ella es como la versión femenina del patriarca del santuario de Athena, y también parece ser muy exigente

- si, pero también es sumamente justa e imparcial

- espero que Milo no lo este pasando muy mal con Cala como su instructora –dijo Aioros ordenando las flechas en su carcaj

- pues tú amigo debiera sentirse honrado de que alguien como Cala se haga el tiempo para enseñarle, con todo lo que tiene que hacer –dijo Niena mirándolo seriamente

- Supongo que si¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Aparte de eso:D

- Bueno, si¿qué pasa con las ladys que no cumplen con las normas del templo? – Niena se coloco suspicaz ante esta pregunta

- hum, depende de que norma hayan roto, será su castigo

- y son muy severos?

- Van desde limpiar los establos por un año hasta la expulsión del templo en forma irrevocable ¿por qué el interés?

- Simplemente curiosidad –contesto Aioros a lo que Niena pregunto

- Y como son los castigos en el santuario?

- Van desde limpiar las escaleras del santuario con un cepillo de dientes hasta la expulsión irrevocable del santuario

- Y que tan grandes son las escaleras?

- 12000 peldaños en total entre los doce templos –Niena solo abrió la boca en sorpresa

** Templo de Artemisa - Donde entrenan Milo y Cala **

- ¡Milo¡No te estas concentrando lo suficiente! –grito Cala mientras mandaba una estocada con la espada, por un lado sabía que tenia que atacar sin importar que fuera un entrenamiento, pero su otro lado sólo veía a esta bellísima guerrera de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos claros, piel suave y cremosa del color de la nieve y unos labios delgados, pero bien delineados y sensuales, que estaba frente a él y lo único que quería era estar imaginando como sería tenerla entre sus brazos y poder llenarla de besos de pies a cabeza. Y es que de todas Cala era la más hermosa e inteligente, dejando a Milo reducido al nivel de una babosa ¡a él¡Quién jamás había fallado en conquistar ninguna chica! Bueno Cala no era como cualquier chica, pero aún así... Milo trastabilla y cayo de espalda mientras que Cala le colocaba la punta de la espada en el cuello

- si no vas a tomarte en serio la practica Milo, entonces suspenderé el entrenamiento –dijo Cala mirándolo fijamente. Milo le dio un manotazo a la espada y se levanto rápidamente, si suspendía el entrenamiento se encerraría en el despacho y no la vería hasta mañana y eso no le convenía

- claro que me lo tomo enserio, sólo que aún no me acostumbro a usar un arma es todo –dijo viéndola fijamente mientras tomaba posición de combate

- entonces haremos que te acostumbres –dijo tomando también su postura de combate

** Lago cerca de la zona de entrenamiento **

_- bueno parece que no hay nadie en los alrededores, así que no creo que haya problemas _–Aioros estaba parado al lado del lago y su intención era darse un baño para refrescarse luego de que su maestra le hubiera exprimido al máximo, pero entonces recordó que el sitio estaba lleno de guerreras y no fuera que alguna estuviera cerca y al verlo desvestirse se le despertaran las hormonas y tratara de vio... ¡mejor ni pensarlo¡Cuantos problemas eso podría traer! Así que convencido de que nadie veía se desvistió por completo y se arrojo al agua

- ¡Esta fría! –Exclamo cuando salió a la superficie y antes de empezar a nadar hasta el otro lado. El cambio de temperatura lo había refrescado del calor y tensado sus músculos. Lo malo para Aioros fue que alguien si se estaba dando un banquete con su desnudez y si hubiera sabido quien era probablemente habría metido la cabeza bajo el agua y no la hubiera sacado hasta que el agua hubiera llenado sus pulmones y ahogado. Pero como no fue así, siguió nadando y en algunos casos flotando en el agua, sus pensamientos siempre dirigidos hacia cierta persona de cabellos como el sol, ojos como el cielo, piel como la luna y la voz de una sirena, a la cual quería besar con todo su corazón. Aioros se puso de pie en el lago, se tomo la cabeza con las dos manos y grito

- ¡Eres un tonto Aioros¡Quítate esas ideas! – Metió la cabeza al agua, la saco y la sacudió con fuerza como si así se fueran a ir sus sentimientos. Agotado se dirigió hacia la orilla, se salió del agua, se vistió y se fue a buscar a los otros para comenzar a preparar la cena. Mientras que desde atrás de un árbol cierta diosa de la luna creciente, la cacería y la naturaleza sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho

** Templo de Aphrodita (la diosa) **

-¡Artemisa¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí querida! – la saludo la diosa del amor cuando la vio entrar a sus aposentos

- necesito hablar contigo o con Eros, es urgente

- ¿Qué pasa querida? Te ves pálida ¿estas enferma?

- No, pero creo que... estoy... enamorada –Aphrodita fingió sorpresa y le hizo sentarse

- ¡Por el Olimpo¿Estas segura de lo que dices Artemisa?

- no, por eso esto aquí, necesito que me ayudes a saberlo

- Muy bien, pero dime ¿qué te hace creer que estas enamorada¿Y de quien? En tu santuario sólo hay mujeres

- pero es que con Athena hicimos un arreglo y...

- ¿Entonces es cierto lo que nos dijo Hermes sobre hombres conviviendo y entrenando con las ladys¡Vaya sorpresa! Y me imagino que es uno de ellos el que te tiene en ese estado ¿no es así? –pregunto la diosa del amor

- si, es un santo de oro, el de sagitario –Artemisa se encontraba muy nerviosa, así que Aphrodita le dijo

- cálmate, acá tengo algo que nos ayudara –dijo acercándose a un espejo e indicándole que hiciera lo mismo- pon tu mano sobre el espejo y piensa en él –Artemisa lo hace y aparece la imagen de Aioros cocinando con los demás en el templo de Artemisa

- vaya, vaya, mira a ese bombom ¿tiene hermanos?

- Creo que si, por los reportes que me manda Mey, pero Aphrodita¿eso que tiene que ver?

- Lo siento, eran divagaciones mías. Tienes buen gusto Artemisa, si yo pudiera enamorarme de nuevo por primera vez, sería de alguien así –hace desaparecer la imagen en el espejo y se sientan en unos sofás

- ¿y cómo te has sentido en estos días que piensas que estas enamorada de él?

- No sé, me distraigo con facilidad, siempre estoy suspirando y he notado que siempre lo miro durante las comidas cuando estamos todos reunidos. Ya no sé que pensar

- pues según lo vemos el espejo y yo tú estas enamorada del santo de Sagitario Aioros

- ¿El espejo¿Pero como?

- Ese espejo se lo mande hacer a Hefestos y muestra de quien esta realmente enamorada la persona y tú lo estas de Aioros de Sagitario

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? Durante tantos milenios he logrado... ¿Cómo ahora yo...? –Artemisa estaba muy confundida y molesta consigo misma. Aphrodita la miraba divertida

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo enamorarse de alguien así? Te pudo ir peor, te pudo haber tocado un enano cabezón como con el que esta saliendo Athena –se ríe- ¡que mal gusto!

- ¿Pero que hago con esto que siento¿Cómo me lo saco del pecho?

- El amor no funciona así Artemisa, no te lo quitas tan fácil como te sacas una par de zapatos y sobre lo que puedes hacer con el hay dos opciones. La primera seria tragártelo y ocultarlo fingiendo que no pasa nada, lo cual el tiempo y la experiencia demuestran que es lo peor y la segunda es aceptarlo y en lo posible tratar de conquistar el corazón de Aioros, y eso a demostrado ser siempre lo mejor

- ¿Qué yo debo tratar de hacer que¿Conquistarlo?

- ¿Por que te pones así¿No querías mi consejo? Bueno ahí lo tienes, el amor sincero es escaso Artemisa y debes atesorarlo cuando lo encuentras

- Comprendo lo que dices Aphrodita, gracias por tu consejo. Ahora debo volver a mí templo –dijo levantándose del sofá- se hace tarde

- es cierto, ya casi es hora de la cena –le contesto- voy a pedir que me suban al cuarto algo de comer – Artemisa sólo la miro y se fue sin decir una sola palabra, mientras la diosa reía para sus adentros

**Santuario de Athena – Templo de Géminis**

-¿Cómo les ha ido con sus entrenamientos? –le pregunto Lilian a las ladys en el templo de géminis, que sin querer se había convertido en el club de Lulu ya que las ladys lo habían tomado como su refugio en este santuario tan masculino y comían aquí casi a diario

- bastante bien –dijo mimisako- Aldebaran es muy simpático y uno no lo diría cuando lo ve por primera vez

- y tampoco podrías adivinar lo buen bailarín que es –dijo Lilian- deberían verlo en las fiestas de año nuevo

- el tipo de la casa de cáncer esta loco –dijo Fiona- actúa como un psicópata, debieran ver como es su templo

- entonces son el uno para el otro –dijo Haima- por mí parte no me puedo quejar Mu es muy paciente y tranquilo para enseñar, realmente es un buen maestro

- yo lo único que puedo decir –continuo Mey- es que el tipo de Acuario es muy inteligente y entendido en la materia, aunque un poco presumido

- ¿Kamus? –pregunto Lilian- en realidad es de carácter muy reservado, pero también es uno de los mejores santos de oro, en especial en lo que se refiere a la técnica del hielo y agua

- ¿Te sigues ahogando en un vaso Mey? –pregunto burlona Fiona mientras reía

- no, acabo de descubrir que mi kata del agua es la del hielo, así que ahora debo congelar en vez de controlar

- ¡Que bien! –dijo Lilian- Kamus es uno de los maestros del hielo, realmente bueno

- ¿En serio? –pregunto Mey- no me lo habría imaginado, por lo menos con ese color de pelo, uno podría creer que el fuego es su elemento principal

- Cierto, pero recuerda que las apariencia engañan –dijo Lilian- además dicen que los hombres de carácter frío son muy apasionados en la cama –las ladys se la quedan mirando con cara de circunstancia y ella dice- lo siento me olvide que son ladys del santuario de Artemisa, en fin ¿de que hablábamos?

**Fin del Capitulo VIII**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)**

Notas: Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos.

Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir.

Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de "Como gane mí armadura" y "La Lucha contra el Olimpo", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias. También tome prestados unos personajes a mí amiga Mey Black para el templo de Artemisa, pero ella lo autorizo

Todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos del personaje

Aclaraciones, observaciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

**Capitulo IX**

**Templo de Artemisa – Unas Semanas Después**

- ¿Qué tú estas que? –fue la exclamación de Docko cuando escucho a Milo mientras se preparaban para su turno de noche en el sector sur del templo

- que estoy enamorado hasta los pies de Cala y no sé que voy a hacer

- pues te lo has buscado difícil esta vez Milo –opino Shaka- Cala es la lady más leal a Artemisa, el templo y sus reglas, es como si te enamoraras de la misma Artemisa –Aioros suspiro, pero nadie lo noto

- Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿qué voy a hacer?

- Como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones Milo –dijo Aioros serio- quedarte callado y tragártelo hasta que nos vallamos o decírselo y afrontar las consecuencias que eso traiga

- Que fácil es para ti decirlo, como no estas enamorado de una lady de Artemisa –Milo debería agradecer que Aioros fuera un tipo centrado que si no...

- ¿Ya están listos para comenzar sus rondas? – sonó la voz de Cala tras ellos

- si, ya estamos listos, nos estabamos retirando –dijo Docko mirando a los demás- vamos Milo se hace tarde

- enseguida los alcanzo, quiero consultar algo con Cala –los otros se van dejándolos solos

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres consultarme Milo?

- ¿qué pasa con las ladys que desobedecen las normas?

- Depende de la norma que hayan roto ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Cala no veía a donde quería llegar Milo con esas preguntas- Sabes de alguna que...

- No es eso, sólo quería saber ¿que les pasa a aquellas que no se mantienen puras como Ladys? –Cala casi estallo ante eso y tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa dijo

- ¿Acaso tú o alguno de los otros han intentado? –Milo la tomo de las manos y se soltó de su agarre

- ¡NO! No te confundas Cala, lo que quiero saber es ¿que tan estricta es esa regla¿Tiene pena de muerte o que?

- ¡Dios no! De hecho esa no es una imposición obligada

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? –Milo no daba crédito a lo que oía

- Veras Milo, Artemisa no obliga a nadie a seguir una regla que no le guste, las ladys deben permanecer puras durante su entrenamiento, pero luego al tomar la armadura pueden optar por no seguir así, aunque si deciden hacerlo, como fue por su voluntad, si la rompen serán degradadas de rango o algo así, pero jamás ha existido la pena de muerte¡no seas ridículo! Ahora¿para que quieres saber todo esto? –Milo se acerca un poco mas

- Porque creo estar enamorado de una lady de Artemisa y quería saber las consecuencias que podrían haber si ella llegara a corresponderme cuando se lo dijera –Cala lucia sumamente sorprendida por esa confesión del santo de escorpión y le dio curiosidad por saber quien sería esta lady así que pregunto

- ¿y ya se lo has dicho Milo? –este la mira como si pensara detenidamente hasta que por fin hablo

- Estoy considerándolo¿tú que me recomendarías?

- No lo sé, hay ladys muy apegadas a ese concepto y otras que no y como la decisión es secreta, tendrías que atreverte, y además falta muy poco tiempo para que acabe su entrenamiento así que podrías intentar decírselo antes de que... – en ese instante Milo la acorralo contra la pared, puso sus brazos a los lados de Cala y la callo con un beso. Cala sólo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego le dio un empujon a Milo

- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- ¡Porque eres tú a quien amo¿Qué no lo ves Cala?

- Pero Milo... tú... –tenia sentimientos muy encontrados por culpa de ese beso y no articulaba bien sus ideas, así que Milo continuo hablando

- Sé que no es fácil para ti oír algo como esto, pero no te preocupes, soy muy paciente, así que tomate tú tiempo, yo ahora me voy a mí ronda con los demás –finalizo mientras se marchaba tras los otros dejándola sola con sus ideas

**Santuario de Athena - Sitio de entrenamiento de Kamus y Mey**

Mey se encontraba en medio del lago tratando de congelar el agua mientras Kamus la miraba. Había mejorado muchísimo en estos días y eso se notaba. Ella misma lo notaba, ahora todo le salia mucho mejor y más fácil, como cuando le congelo la comida a Fiona por un comentario en contra de Mimisako dejando a la lady sin comer esa noche.

En ese instante el agua comenzo a congelarse a su alrededor y se fue extendiendo por varios metros formando una gruesa capa de hielo.

- ya puedes terminar Mey, es suficiente -dijo Kamus desde la orilla del lago, la lady se detuvo y salio del agua (o el hielo?)

- creo que eso es todo Mey, ya dominas la tecnica lo suficiente como para poder continuar tú sola en el templo de Artemisa - fue la sentencia de Kamus cuando quedaron frente a frente

- ¿en serio? Digo han sido pocos días de entrenamiento

- unas semanas, es cierto, pero tú no eras un aprendiz desde cero ya eras una guerrera entrenada y con experiencia en combate. Tan sólo faltaba un poco de guia y encontrar la kata adecuada a tú tecnica para que pudieras superarte. Ahora que ya aprendiste los fundamentos basicos, es cosa de dedicarte a pulir la tecnica y para eso ya ni siquieras necesitas un lugar con mucha o ninguna agua -fue la explicación de Kamus, la lady lo miro con atención mientras hablaba y luego dijo

- entonces esto es el fin de nuestro entrenamiento, maestro Kamus? -Kamus asintio- ¿entonces ya no quieres aprender la kata del fuego o de la tierra?

- como mi kata principal es el agua no podría aprender el fuego, y la tierra, aunque tengo buenas probabilidades de aprenderla, no me llama mayormente la atención

- pero el trato era que tú me enseñarias el manejo del agua y...

- puedes olvidarte de eso -la interrumpio Kamus- no es necesario que te sientas comprometida a enseñarme ninguna cosa

- entonces si eso es todo me marchare a ver a las otras - Mey se giro para marcharse cuando Kamus la detuvo tomandola del brazo y dijo

- en realidad, hay una cosa más -y antes de que pudiera preguntar o hacer algo mas, Kamus comenzo a besarla de forma muy apasionada por unos instantes para luego soltarla tan sorpresivamente como la había besado. Mey sólo acerto a darle una bofetada, la cual fue mas un acto reflejo que porque quisiera hacerlo. Kamus sólo le dijo

- es mejor que me vaya antes de que cometa una locura - dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue dajando a la lady toda confundida por lo que acababa de pasar

**Jardines - Templo de Artemisa**

- muchas gracias por recibirme mi princesa - dijo Aioros de rodillas frente a las diosa Artemisa- se que es muy inusual y por eso os lo agradesco

- según Cala teniaís que decirme algo sumamente urgente ¿de qué es lo que se trata? -pregunto Artemisa curiosa por un lado y nerviosa por el otro al verse a solas con él

- ¿hay alguna posibilidad de abandonar el santuario antes de la fecha de termino del entrenamiento?

- no, el barco únicamente viene en fechas acordadas con antipación. Ha sucedido algo en el santuario de Athena?

- no mi princesa, es sólo que yo quiero retirarme antes por motivos personales - Artemisa sintio una opresión en el pecho

- y puedo saber cualés son esos motivos?

- creo... no, sé que estoy enamorado de una mujer de este templo y como sé que es imposible que me corresponda, había pensado en irme para no cometer una locura o seguir sintiendo esto

- ya veo, era casi previsible que pasara algo como eso, hay demasiadas mujeres en este templo y la tentación es mucha

- basto con que hubiera una como ella - Artemisa comenzo a sentir una rabia que le salia del estomago y que no había experimentado nunca ¿Quién sería esa mujer?

-entonces, si no hay otra solución tendre que esperar hasta que el barco llegue de nuevo a la isla -Aioros se levanta y haciendo una reverencia a la diosa se marcha.

- Y eso fue lo que paso Aphrofita -termino de contarle Artemisa a la diosa del amor en su templo- que era esa rabia que senti? Yo jamás...

- eso es un clarísimo caso de celos querida mía

- ¿celosa yo¡No puede ser!

- claro que si. Estas enamorada de Aioros y la idea de que él ame a otra te coloca celosa y furiosa. El amor es la cosa más egoista del mundo Artemisa, tú lo deseas y quieres solo para ti, por eso te encelas. Como también deseas que este siempre contigo la idea de que se vaya de la isla te oprime el pecho porque nunca más lo verias. Dime ¿acaso no es esa la razón por la que estas aqui? Artemisa bajo la cabeza y dijo luego de un rato.

- asi es. Todo lo que dijiste es verdad, lo amo, pero no quiero que se aleje de mí ¿Qué hago?

- decirselo y arriesgarte a oir su respuesta. Es lo único que te queda por hacer o sino habrás perdido como en la guerra

- ¿Y cómo hago eso¿Cómo decirselo?

- eso ni siquiera yo lo sé Artemisa, sólo di lo que siente tú corazón y con eso debiera bastar -dijo la diosa

- muchas gracias Aphrodita, lo intentare - la diosa se levanta y se retira para regresar a su templo

Fin del Capitulo IX


	10. Chapter 10

**Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)**

Notas: Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos.

Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir.

Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de "**Como gane mí armadura**" y "**La Lucha contra el Olimpo**", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias. También tome prestados unos personajes a mí amiga **Mey Black** para el templo de Artemisa, pero ella lo autorizo

Todo lo que salga en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos del personaje

Aclaraciones, observaciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

**Capitulo X**

**Santuario de Athena - Templo de Geminis**

- ¡los hombres son estupidos! -fue lo que grito Mey entrando al templo de geminis

- y en que te basas para decir eso? -le respondio Ikki saliendo de la cocina, con una bebida helada, con unos pantalones puestos y el cabello mojado cayendole por los hombros

- hola Ikki ¿dónde esta Lilian? -le pregunto la lady

- duchandose -contesto y luego dijo- pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿en que te basas para decir eso?

- es por el tipo de Acuario, pero si no te importa preferiria hablarlo con Lilian - Ikki se encogio de hombros y se sento en el sofa. Minutos después aparecio la amazona con una polera sin mangas y una falda

- hola Mey! Que temprano terminaste!

- si, ya terminamos con mí entrenamiento -le conto a la amazona

- de verdad? Yo pense que te tomaria mas tiempo el entrenar con Kamus, entonces ¿ya dominas el hielo? -Mey asiente- que bueno ¿podrías ayudarme haciendo un poco de hielo para enfriar las bebidas? La hielera parece haberse hechado a perder

- Lilian! Tengo algo que contarte, en privado ¿podríamos? -la amazona mira a Ikki y luego le dice a Mey

- bien, vamos a la cocina a hablar -cuando llegan Lilian le ofrecio una bebida a Mey quien la toma y saca otra para ella

- y bien ¿qué era lo que querias comentarme tan en privado?

- es sobre el tipo de acuario, Kamus -dijo Mey abriendo su bebida y tomando un trago- agh! esta tibia!

- te dije que me ayudaras a enfriar las bebidas, ahora ¿qué pasa con Kamus, Mey? -dijo dandole un sorbo a la bebida

- el muy cretino se atrevio a besarme! - a la amazona casi se le cae la bebida al suelo

- Kamus hizo eso? Vaya! parece que el señor frio si tiene sangre en las venas después de todo ¿quién lo diria?

- eso no importa! me escuchaste? Me beso a mí! A una lady de Artemisa! - Lilian la miro unos instantes antes de decir

- y ¿qué es lo que mas te molesta¿Que te haya besado o que te gustara tanto el beso? - la lady la miro furiosa antes de contestarle

- Como te atrevez a insinuar que me gusto que me besara?!?!

- porque actuas igual que una quinceañera rebelde que acaba de recibir un beso del chico que te gusta, pero que es incapaz de admitirlo y que se enoja para ocultarlo

- estas loca! -dijo dandole otro sorbo a su bebida

- y porque no? Aqui en el santuario hay muchos hombres guapos, la tentación es muy grande y Kamus es uno de los mas atractivos, después de Ikki claro -dijo dandole el último trago a su bebida y dejando la lata a un lado- asi que, desde cuando te gusta Kamus?

- deja de decir eso, a mí no me gusta Kamus -dijo Mey terminando también su bebida

- como quieras, y que vas a hacer ahora con él?

- a que te refieres? Con él, no voy a hacer nada, yo me regreso hoy o mañana mismo a mí querida isla, nunca debi venir aca

- lamento informarte Mey que el barco no llegara hasta en un par de semanas mas, por lo que deberas quedarte aqui hasta entonces

-eso no es posible! -exclamo Mey molesta- no podre estarlo evitando todo este tiempo!

- por eso te preguntaba que vas a hacer

- supongo que tendremos que hablar y aclararlo todo, pero eso sera mañana hoy no quiero verlo -finalizo la amazona

**Templo de Artemisa - Jardines - Días después**

- me mandasteís llamar princesa? -dijo Aioros mientras se arrodillaba frente a Artemisa. Su corazón latia tan fuerte que lo sentia resonar en sus oidos, como si quisiera salirse de su lugar y es que no podia evitarlo cuando estaba cerca de la diosa

- sí, necesito saber, antes de que os marcheis, el nombre de la lady de este templo de la cual os habeis enamorado -por que su cuerpo se descontrolaba tanto cuando estaba cerca de Aioros, era como si cada celula de su ser fuera atraida irremediablemente hacia cada celula del cuerpo de Aioros con la intención de fusionarse

- pero mi princesa yo os aseguro... -ah, esos ojos eran tan bellos que Aioros no podia dejar de verlos, aunque ahora lucieran molestos

- quisiera creeros, pero los hombres no sois confiables -y sin embargo ella queria creer en el hermoso ejemplar masculino que estaba postrado frente a ella, que era diferente a los otros y que podia confiar en el pasara lo que pasara- y aqui yo tengo mis reglas muy claras al respecto

Aioros se levanta hasta colocarse de pie y mirarla directamente a los ojos... Este era el momento, si no era ahora, ya no seria nunca puesto que pronto se marcharian y él sabía que no tendría ni el valor ni la ocasión para regresar

- os comprendo princesa, pero puede estar segura de que yo no he tocado a ninguna de sus ladys porque... mí corazón pertenece sólo a vos...

Artemisa sólo abrio los ojos en sorpresa mientras Aioros continuaba

- asi es, la persona a la que me referia, erais vos, por eso se que es imposible que sea correspondido y que soy un idiota por permitir que naciera este sentimiento, pero no lo pude evitar, sin embargo espero que la distancia me ayudara a olvidaros -finalizo el santo de sagitario, ya lo había dicho, se había sacado el corazón del pecho y puesto en la mano de la diosa, ahora sólo faltaba esperar una respuesta. Artemisa, por su lado estaba de una pieza. ¿Aioros estaba parado frente a ella diciendole que la amaba¿Qué se sentia un tonto por eso? Su corazón rebosaba de felicidad, si tan solo se atreviera a decir lo que pasaba en el suyo

- no debeís sentiros mal, el amor sincero es escaso, y no sois tonto por sentirlo, ni siquiera los dioses controlan sus emociones, ninguno puede, ni Zeus, ni Hades, ni... yo... -al hablar se iba acercando mas hacia donde estaba Aioros quien tenia un leve brillo de esperanza en sus ojos al ver acercarse a la diosa de la luna- que durante tanto tiempo he cerrado mí corazón, desde hace poco he albergado un sentimiento que me supera, que aunque quiera no puedo combatir, que aunque trate no pude negarlo y que me esta quemando por dentro... -Aioros no aguanto mas y cerrando la distancia entre ambos la tomo de los hombros y le pregunto

- Artemisa ¿no me amais o no quereis amarme? -por toda respuesta la diosa sólo acerco su rostro hacia el de él y lo beso. Aioros fue sorprendido por sólo unos instantes porque luego correspondio ese beso, al comienzo suavemente comprobando la suavidad que tenian para luego poner mas pasión e intensidad sobre ellos, y se hubiera quedado asi por siempre de no ser por la falta de aire que lo obligo a separarse. En ese momento Artemisa dijo

- te amo, pero no puedo cambiar tantos milenios de vida de un día para otro -Aioros miro a la diosa sin dejar de abrazarla y le contesto

- yo no te he pedido eso, me basta con saber que me amas también

- por que dices eso?

- porque yo lo creía imposible, ni siquiera me atrevi a soñar con algo como esto, pero ahora... - le dijo directo a los ojos para que no dudara de su veracidad- pero ahora tengo la certeza de que me amas y eso es más que suficientes para ser feliz -se pone serio y dice- mañana me voy al santuario... a menos que quieras que me quede aqui contigo -la diosa lo mira fijamente y luego dice

- me encantaria que te quedaras, pero seria muy dificil explicarselo a las ladys, necesito un poco de tiempo para prepararlas para un cambio tan grande, lo entiendes ¿cierto?

- claro que si, y no te preocupes, yo sé esperar

- gracias

**Santuario de Athena - Cuarto de Mey**

Mey se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en lo sucedido con Kamus cerca del lago. Ese idiota se atrevio a besarla y luego de que lo abofeteo no había vuelto a hablarle ni a verle, y sin embargo como le había dicho Lilian, no podía esconderse por las casi dos semanas que quedaban en su cuarto, en algún minuto tendría que hablar con él y aclarar lo sucedido, pero ¿aclarar que precisamente?

¿Porque la beso? Eso para Mey estaba claro

¿Porque lo abofeteo? Eso tendría que estar bien claro para Kamus

Entonces si todo estaba claro ¿porque diablos no se podía quitar el beso de su mente? Se llevo las manos a los labios, bien podría ser el santo del hielo, pero su beso se sintio como fuego sobre su boca

_y ¿qué es lo que mas te molesta¿Que te haya besado o que te gustara tanto el beso?_ -fue la pregunta de la amazona y sinceramente Mey no estaba segura de querer conocer la respuesta

_Jamás debi salir de mí querida isla_ -fue su último pensamiento antes de salir del cuarto

**Sitio de entrenamiento cerca de la casa de Acuario**

- Mey? -Kamus parecia sorprendido de ver a la guerrera en el lago donde habían estado entrenando, después de todo había estado evitandolo desde entonces, aunque claro que Kamus tampoco había cooperado mucho buscandola que digamos

- porque lo hiciste Kamus? -la guerrera se giro para mirarlo directo al rostro y a sus ojos azules. Él se acerco un poco más a la guerrera antes de contestarle

- si necesitas que te lo diga... Porque desde que llegaste a mí templo, junto a las otras guerreras buscando un maestro mientras durara su estadia, que no te he podido sacar de mí cabeza, lo intente pensando que eras una guerrera de Artemisa y que jamás corresponderias mi sentimientos, en que se irian de aqui en poco tiempo, en sus reglas, en fin... en un sin numero de cosas, pero alguien dijo "En el corazón no se manda" y tú te metiste en el mio con mucha fuerza Mey -la guerrera lo miraba como si tratara de descifrar si era verdad o mentira, no confiaba en los hombres, pero deseaba confiar en Kamus por alguna razón

- lamento haberte abofeteado Kamus, pero me tomaste por sorpresa y reaccione sin pensar -contesto Mey

- no tiene importancia Mey, para lo que yo tenia en mente, fue lo mejor que pudo pasar

La guerrera sonrio, entendia a que se referia el pelirrojo con lo que dijo. Se acerco hasta donde estaba él y le contesto

- Kamus, esto que voy a decir no es fácil, pero quiero creer en lo quie me dices y en que es verdad asi que por lo que me queda de estadia aqui, te voy adar la oportunidad de probar que eres sincero, espero que no la desperdicies -finalizo Mey. Kamus sonrio... por lo menos no había dicho 'no' de forma definitiva

**Puerto de la Isla de Artemisa - Barco de regreso al santuario de Athena**

Los cuatro santos de oro iban a bordo del barco comentando los resultados de estas semanas de entrenamiento en la isla de las guerreras virgenes

- ¿Cómo te fue con Cala, Milo? Te dio Cala-bazas -pregunto Dockho tratando de hacer un chiste, pero aparte de lo aburrido que le salio la cara de Milo demostraba que no estaba para chistes

- no y si, por un lado dice quererme, pero por otro ama al templo y sus reglas más que a su vida, asi que tiene que pensarlo y pedir autorización a Artemisa, porque ella había jurado...

- no te preocupes Milo -dijo Aioros de pronto- tengo la corazonada de que todo saldra bien y que Artemisa la va a autorizar

- espero que tengas razón Aioros -fue el comentario de Milo mientras miraba hacia la isla donde había dejado su corazón

**Casa de Acuario - Día de la partida de las guerreras**

- es hora de que me vaya Kamus - dijo Mey dandole un beso a Kamus en los labios

- te voy a extrañar -le contesto el santo- crees que lo logres?

- creo que si, si Artemisa me lo permite, entonces podremos salir mas en serio

- espero que lo logres -finalizo el santo antes de darle un último beso a la guerrera quien comenzo a bajar las escaleras de las doce casas

Fin del Capitulo X

n.a.: gracias por leer el fic, ya estamos a un capitulo del final, espero que les guste


	11. Epilogo

**Aioros x Artemisa / Kamus x OC (original character, personaje original)**

Notas: Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y derechos de propiedad, sólo los tome prestados por unos capítulos.

Esto es sin fines de lucro y por el puro placer de escribir.

Para entender mejor este fic deben saber que es la tercera entrega después de "**Como gane mí armadura**" y "**La Lucha contra el Olimpo**", así que hay detalles que podrían ser confusos para los que no han leído esas historias. También tome prestados unos personajes a mí amiga Mey Black para el templo de Artemisa, pero ella lo autorizo

Todo lo que salga en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos del personaje

Aclaraciones, observaciones y respuestas a los reviews al final de cada capitulo

**Despacho de Artemisa - días después de la partida de los santos**

La diosa se encontraba ordenando unos papeles cuando llamaron a la puerta y ella autorizo a que pasaran. Cuando levanto la vista para ver quien era se encontro con Cala quien tenia un aspecto atroz, estaba palida, con unas ojeras tremendas y muy oscuras, cara de no haber dormido nada y rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos. Artemisa se levanto de inmediato y se acerco a su guerrera preocupada por su bienestar

- ¡Cala¿Qué te pasa? -Cala miro a su diosa y cayo de rodillas al suelo

- por favor princesa... perdoneme... -Cala comenzo a llorar nuevamente

- pero Cala ¿Qué voy a perdonarte? - Artemisa se arrodillo junto a su guerrera y la abrazo haciendola colocar su cabeza en su pecho

- este templo y usted princesa, son mí vida...

- Cala ¿Qué te atormenta tanto? -la diosa podía mirar en el corazón de sus guerreras y el de Cala lucia como si estuviera dividido en dos y no supiera que hacer o que escoger

- princesa... no fue mí intención...

- Cala, tranquilizate, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa

- es que... me siento como una traidora... -esto se estaba poniendo muy raro para Artemisa ¿Qué cosa podría hacer pensar asi a Cala?

- Cala, eres la última persona de este templo que deberia pensar asi

- lo sé princesa, pero no puedo evitarlo -dijo más calmada- la verdad mí princesa es que yo... creo.. que me he enamorado

- ya veo, y ¿Cuál de los antos de Athena es el que quiere llevarse a mí mano derecha y mejor guerrera?

- Milo de Escorpion -susurro Cala. Artemisa suspiro. Esto lo decia y explicaba todo. Después de todo para Cala debía se rmuy dificil aceptar el hecho de enamorarse de Milo o de nadie ya que a diferencia de la propia Artemisa que tomo esa opción por voluntad propia al considerarlos inferiores en todos los aspectos, el rechazo de Cala provenia de una infancia traumatica y terrible donde un padre alcoholico y violento había matado a golpes a su madre y que estuvo a punto de venderla a una red de trata de blancas y pornografia en Taiwan, por suerte las emisarias del templo la habían localizado a tiempo de evitarlo, y de paso acabar con unos cuantos traficantes que nadie hecharia de menos. Era tan joven cuando llego para empezar su entrenamiento y luego de que este iniciara cambio su nombre por el de Cala, dejando asi atras todo ese doloroso pasado y convirtiendose en alguien de gran convicción, entereza, principios firmes y pureza. Justo como las flores de ese nombre

- ya veo y dime ¿sabes que siente Milo por ti?

- en sus propias palabras "quiere llenarme de besos de pies a cabeza y demostrarme cuanto me ama y que es sincero conmigo"

- y tú que sientes por él Cala?

- no lo sé, no con un cien por ciento de certeza al menos, me gustaria creerle, pero... me siento tan confundida mí princesa

- es normal que te sientas asi Cala, no te preocupes, lo que necesitas es tiempo para poner en orden tus ideas y sentimientos

- princesa... no estaís molesta conmigo?

- Cala ¿porque deberia estarlo? Tú no has hecho nada malo, después de todo nadie manda en su corazón y no es tú culpa que este haya escogido a Milo

- entonces puedo seguir siendo parte del templo mi princesa?

- por supuesto que si Cala, eres parte fundamental de este lugar y nada funcionaria sin tu invaluable ayuda, ademas tu sabes que la única forma en que serias expulsada del templo es si te casaras con Milo o algo por el estilo -finalizo la diosa. Cala la miro aliviada, este lugar era el único hogar que había conocido, las guerreras eran como sus hermanas y su princesa era como su madre o hermana mayor, en este lugar se sentia protegida, segura y le había dado sentido a su vida. No queria imaginarse su vida fuera de aqui

- muchísimas gracias mí princesa, ya me siento mucho mejor

- ¿que vas a a hacer respecto a Milo, Cala? -pregunto la diosa - no lo sé, ahora que regreso al santuario con los demas yo...

- por que no te tomas unos días para ver que tan sincero es el santo de escorpión?

- princesa, usted me autorizaria a abandonar la isla?

- si ¿y sabes porque Cala? -esta niega con la cabeza- porque eres la segunda persona de este templo que cae bajo los encantos de un santo de Athena -Cala abrio los ojos en sorpresa ante la noticia- y te lo contare como un secreto ¿crees poder guardarlo?

- mí princesa sabe que ni con tortura me sacarian lo que me cuente en estricta confidencia -esta si era su Cala de siempre

- bueno, el santo en cuestion es Aioros de Sagitario

- Aioros? Es una gran persona, para ser hombre y ¿quien es la persona aquien conquisto sagitario? -pregunto la guerrera, si tan solo supiera...

- pues se encuentra en este cuarto -Cala parpadeo unas cinco veces, miro alrededor tratando de ver a alguien mas en el cuarto que no hubiera notado y cuando comprobo que estaban solas palidecio e hizo lo único que se le ocurrio

- KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -el grito reboto contra las paredes y los oidos de Artemisa por unos treinta segundos antes de que Cala callase y recuperara su comportamiento normal, arrodillandose frente asu diosa con las manos empuñadas sobre las rodillas y la vista hacia el suelo

- le ruego que disculpe mi reacción princesa, fue totalmente fuera de lugar, lo lamento por gritar asi

- fue totalmente comprensible. Cala¿que opinas?

- que es repentino e increíble, pero si usted esta segura y es lo que desea yo la apoyare y seguire siempre mí princesa, no lo dude ni por un momento

- gracias Cala. Ahora ¿que opinas sobre ir a visitar a Milo por unos dias?

- lo hare, gracias por todo princesa - Cala hace una reverencia con la cabeza, se levanta y sale. Artemisa se levanta y se acerca a la ventana, cuando la puerta vuelve a sonar, la diosa autorizo a entrar y esta vez fue Mey de circe quien entro

-disculpe mí princesa ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

- por supuesto Mey¿sobre que quieres hablar?

- es sobre mí estadia en el santuario - Mey se sonrojo y Artemisa de pronto tuvo la idea de que tendria una conversación muy parecida a la que tuvo con Cala

Fin del Epilogo Fin del fic "Cazador Cazado por el amor"  
Gracias a todos por leer este fic

Pronto subire uno de Avatar y solo les adelantare que sera un Zutara

Saludos Lilian


End file.
